1. Field of the Invention
A mast support to support a multi-section mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to design temporary or portable mast supports for use with mobile masts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,029 describes a temporary mast stand for radio broadcasts erected for on site broadcasts and remote broadcasts, comprising a collapsible mast stand and a mast including a series of sections which are engaged and slidably raised through the bottom of tripod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,509 relates to a similar mast stand for radio broadcasts wherein the bottom of a tripod includes extendible legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,464 shows a satellite dish stand including a transportable base for mounting a satellite dish. The satellite dish stand includes a pipe member with a lumen extending between an upper end and a lower end. A upper collar and a lower collar are coupled to the pipe member wherein a plurality of leg members is coupled to the upper collar and a plurality of leg support struts extend between the lower collar and a corresponding leg member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,592 relates to multiple element mast and a method of raising the multiple element mast by adding and raising successive mast elements with a movable support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,747 shows a tripod having collapsible legs with three telescoping members slidable supported by the collapsible legs, means for fastening the members rigidly together in any desired position, means for gradually releasing the fastening means, means for automatically restoring the members to their normal extended positions from full telescoped position and means for limiting the movement of the members upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,825 teaches a tripod that includes a central tube to receive a stem or post slides. The top the tube includes a ring fixed thereto to which the legs are pivoted. The legs comprise sections adapted to be clamped by screws. Each leg is connected to a collar means of a pivoted link, slidable up and down on the tube and provided with a clamp device to hold the adjustment. This construction permits the legs to be folded up against the tube for convenient transportation or to be extended and fastened to form a stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,800 relates to a clamping device for use on portable tripods for the support of cameras, surveying instruments, telescopes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,231 teaches a base station radio mast comprising a bracket having a first section for attachment to a support structure and a second section for receiving mast whips. The mast whip extending upwardly from a central opening in the second section of the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,865 relates to foldable music stand that allows a folding of the stand into a compact form for conveniently carrying the same in a casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,505 describes a collapsible stand comprising an upright member, at least three legs secured to the upright member above the lower end thereof and extending outwardly and downwardly therefrom. The lower ends of the legs are disposed below the lower end of the upright member, a flexible elongated brace means interconnect each of the legs and the upright member to brace the legs relative to the upright member and each leg relative to adjacent legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,243 relates to mounts for television or radio masts comprising a vertically extending upwardly opening pipe socket adapted to receive a mast, a plurality of downwardly divergent legs detachably secured to the pipe socket, brace means extending between the legs and the lower end of the pipe socket, and adjustable feet or clips carried by the lower divergent ends of the legs for adapting the mount for installation on variously pitched roofs.
German patent 68984, French patent 2,527,280 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,099,505, 1,900,354, 4,625,937 and 3,110,368 also refer to the prior art.